Could've been me
by Soccergal
Summary: Dalton goes to Alex's wedding and reflects on what would've been if Alex hadn't left. Slightly based on Could've Been Me by Billy Ray Cyrus Read and Review Please!


**Hey guys! I'm going to try another one-shot, tell me what you think! This is roughly based on the song Could've Been Me by Billy Ray Cyrus**

**I don't Walker Texas Ranger or the song**

**WAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA**

Dalton Reed walked into the church, pulling at his collar of the tux. He didn't want to be here, at the wedding of the woman he loved, but when Alex called him personally, he couldn't say no to that lovely voice; so here he was. Alex Cahill was the best thing that ever happened to him and he let her go, he just couldn't quit the rodeo long enough for them to start a family and there was no way that she was going to quit her job.

"Hey Man. I'm surprised you actually came." John McCall called as he walked up to Dalton.

"You know that I can't say no to that girl. Why'd you come?" Dalton responded, nudging him.

"Same. Cahill's got us wrapped so tightly around her finger that it's not even funny." John replied laughing.

"I don't appreciate being bad-mouthed at my own wedding!" Alex stated walking up behind them, all smiles.

Dalton's breath got caught in his throat; she was stunning in a simple sun dress with red roses and a pair of white flats. Her hair was down in curls, the ways she likes it when she's in a good mood and make-up was light. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Dalton hugged her as she reached for him. Whispering in his ear, Alex told him, "Thank you so much for coming. You really have no idea how much this means to me."

Dalton held on to her as long as she let him. When she slipped out his arms, he had to swallow that lump again. Trying not to ruin probably one of the best days of Alex's life, Dalton asked, "How in the world did you get Walker to agree to this? He's not exactly the prim and proper type."

Alex laughed, "Actually most of this was his idea. Isn't it wonderful?"

John agreed with Alex as he watched Dalton's reaction. Alex didn't notice and continued with just as much excitement as before, "We're having a month-long honeymoon in Paris! I'm so excited; I mean Walker didn't tell me. He just surprised me one day!"

"Speaking of Walker, he's going to be here any minute! If you want to be ready to walk down the aisle in one hour, you need to get ready!" a short woman chided as she dragged Alex away.

"Sydney! Okay I'll see you guys later!" Alex called as Sydney gently dragged her away towards the back of the church.

"She looks pretty today." John commented as we moved to find some seats.

"Alex is never just pretty, she's always stunning." Dalton responded sitting in his seat with a defeated expression.

The ceremony started quicker than Dalton expected and flew by even quicker. That was probably because Dalton wasn't really paying attention to anything the preacher said. All he could focus on was Alex's beautiful face. She couldn't stop smiling and never once took her eyes from Walker. Dalton realized that was the same expression she looked at him with when they were together, but there was a huge difference. There was not a single drop of doubt in Alex's eyes when she looked into Walker's. Dalton remembered the doubt whenever she had looked into his and felt so guilty.

"Is there anyone here that objects to these two being married?" the preacher asked to the crowd, breaking Dalton out of his trance.

Looking over at John, Dalton saw that he was debating whether or not he should. Dalton nudged him, shaking his head as the preacher pronounced the love of his life was now Mrs. Cordell Walker. Alex's eyes were filled with tears of joy as Walker gently kissed her, a smile on his face as well. They faced their family and friends, hands intertwined and looks of pure joy on their faces. Everyone stood and clapped as the party moved into the reception room.

Pulling John to the side, Dalton asked, "What in the world were you thinking? Alex was about to say 'I do' and you wanted to interrupt her? She's happy, Man. Leave it that."

"I know, but as the stupid preacher went on and on about true love, all I could think about was that could've been you! You guys were perfect for each other and it such that it was lost because you two are the most stubborn people in the world!" John told Dalton, winking and joining the party again.

Dalton stood there for a moment before wandering outside to clear his head. This was a stupid idea; Dalton was going to relive this nightmare every night for the next year, remembering that he lost his chance with the best woman that he's ever met. He still had the ring that he was going to use to propose with a long time ago. There was never a right moment, they were either fighting or Dalton had a rodeo or Alex had a case.

'John's right, it could've been me. I could've married Alex if only I had left the rodeo when she asked. She would be married to me with no thoughts of that damn ranger, but I didn't leave the rodeo, she wouldn't quit her job and everything was lost.' Dalton thought pulling the velvet box out of his jacket.

Opening it, Dalton toyed with the ring that lost its shine the day Alex walked out the door and out of his life forever. After sitting out on the bench outside of the church for a little while, Dalton stood, deciding that he wasn't going to sit around and watch Alex be happy while he was on the verge of depression. Dalton threw the ring on the ground and gave one last look to the newly married couple.

"It could've been me." Dalton whispered staring at them before heading to his car to leave Alex's life forever.


End file.
